


Hamilsquad and The Penguins of Madagascar react to SHIPS! (AYE!!!)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Who will be reacting:Alexander Hamilton (Hamilton)John Laurens (Hamilton)Lafayette (Hamilton)Hercules Mulligan (Hamilton)Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar)Kowalski (PoM)Rico (PoM)Private (PoM)





	1. Introduction

Hamilton: AYE!!!!!!  
Laurens: I'M JOHN LAURENS IN THE PLACE TO BE!  
Lafayette: Tell the King 'Casse-  
Skipper: *covering Private's ears* No cursing in front of the Private, please! Even if it's in French  
Mulligan: BRAH! BRAH! I AM HERCULES MULLIGAN!  
Kowalski: What are we doing here?  
_Author: We're reviewing some ships ___  
Lafayette: What ships? Pirate ships?  
Skipper: She means love ships. Like a pairing or poly  
Private: What's a poly?  
Skipper: More than two people or animals in a ship  
Private: Wow  
Hamilton: The person who's not reacting that's shown in a ship will be in that reaction only  
Private: ...please don't break the fourth wall!  
Skipper: No one's going to break the fourth wall  
Kowalski: So we're looking at some ships?  
Skipper: Hamilton ships and Penguins of Madagascar ships  
Hamilton: There are many OTP ships in both fandoms  
Kowalski: Like Lams  
Private: There are no baby sheep in 'Hamilton'  
Kowalski: Of course not! But in this case, Lams is the pairing between Hamilton and Laurens  
Private: One true pairing  
Laurens: *smiles*  
Skipper: How many Hamilton songs have you listened to so far?  
Private: All of Act 1 so far. I'm going to listen to Act 2 soon  
_Author: So, Skipper, if 'Hamilton' has cursing in it, and you don't allow Private to hear curse words, how do you let Private listen to 'Hamilton'? ___  
Skipper: 'Hamilton' is a really popular musical, so I decided to let Private listen to it. And no, I did not forget to warn him about the cursing  
Private: Act 1 is really good so far! I especially liked the song 'Dear Theodosia'  
Kowalski: I listened to the whole soundtrack!  
_Author: Question for the Penguins: What's your favorite song in 'Hamilton'? ___  
Skipper: All of us but Private listened to the whole soundtrack of 'Hamilton'. Private only listened to Act 1  
Kowalski: Skipper, you answer first  
Skipper: Hmm....this is tough...I like all the songs of 'Hamilton'...well, all of them except for 'Say No To This' and 'The Reynolds Pamphlet', but I like MOST of the songs...hmm...I think my favorite songs are 'The Room Where It Happens', 'Right Hand Man', and 'Battle of Yorktown'  
Rico: Nice!  
Kowalski: My favorite song usually changes every day, but right now, my favorite 'Hamilton' song is 'Wait For It'  
Skipper: Rico's favorite song is 'Satisfied'  
Rico: Yup!  
Private: So far, my favorite 'Hamilton' song is...'Wait For It'  
Hamilton: Alright! Suggest ships to us and we'll review one for each chapter!  
Rico: Ah hah!  
Mulligan: OTP or not, we'll react to it  
Skipper: Alright! Let's do this!


	2. Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First ship!

_**Jamilton** _

Private: Is that another ship name for Laurens and Hamilton?

Kowalski: That's what I thought too before I searched up the name

Hamilton: Wait...what?

Jefferson: Hello, Hamil-WAIT, WHAT?! A ship between me and Hamilton?!

Private: Ok then

Rico: Blah!

Mulligan: *mishears* Hey! Rico, that's MY line!

Rico: ?

Skipper: I don't get why people ship protagonists with their enemies

Kowalski: Ikr?!

Private: But what about the phrase 'opposites attract'?

Jefferson: It doesn't matter if it's 'opposites attract' or not. Hamilton and I do NOT deserve to be shipped with each other!

Hamilton: For once, I actually agree with Jefferson

Skipper: ...I'm going to my office....*leaves the room, questioning the agreement between Hamilton and Jefferson*

Laurens: *enters the room* Hey again, g-*sees Jefferson* Never mind then...*leaves again*

Lafayette: Think about it: A crossover between 'Hamilton' and 'The Penguins of Madagascar'. How would it look?

Kowalski: Hmm...I'll think about it in my lab...*leaves to the lab*

Private: I'm going outside. *leaves Headquarters*

Mulligan: I'll go to Skipper's office to check on him...*leaves*

Rico: *babbles about where he's going and then leaves*

Jefferson: *randomly leaves*

Hamilton: THIS STUPID NEIGHBOR OF THE PENGUINS MADE THEIR BOOMBOX SO LOUD! I'M GOING TO CONFRONT THE NEIGHBOR! *leaves*

Lafayette: *staring at the wall of the now empty and cold room* ...well, this sucks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment more ships for the characters to react to in the Discussions box below!

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest ships for each chapter (It can be Hamilton ships, PoM Ships (TV show PoM or Movie PoM), or you can make up combo ships! I do not own Hamilton or 'The Penguins of Madagascar'!


End file.
